Voice-actuated, motorized toy vehicles have been considered in the past and have been disclosed in certain publications, including the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,441; 2,995,866; 3,103,762; 3,142,132; and 3,458,950. For the most part, the toys of these disclosures are made so that the user has only minimum control over the toy itself. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,441 discloses a toy vehicle which has a steering device movable only into three operative positions, namely, forward left and right. It cannot move into operative positions intermediate the three. The other patents disclose structure which have similar drawbacks. None shows a toy vehicle having steering means which can be moved into any one of a great number of number of different operative positions. For this reason, the toy vehicles of the prior art are not able to perform all commands which could be given to them; thus, the entertainment value of conventional toy vehicles has, until now, been limited.